Bullox
Bullox appeared in 2007 TV series called Power Rangers Operation Overdrive. Bullox''' '''is (as his name suggest) a humanoid bull/ox-like monster and is one of the main antagonists of the two-part episode "Face to Face". Bullox is four-eyed bull-like Naga creature. He was summoned by Moltor to aid Tyzonn in retrieving the Parchment from the previous episode from the possession of the Overdrive Rangers. Moltor gave Tyzonn and lava lizards to Bullox to find the second stone of Corona Aurora - Toru Diamond. Bullox arrived to the city and fought the rangers. Bullox fought with four rangers, while Tyzonn fough with Mack. When Bullox revealed that scroll has no one piece, Bullox returned to the city and started to destroy everything to make the rangers appear. After Tyzonn turned against Moltor, Bullox was ordered to destroy Tyzonn, who eventually got away with the help of Mack. Thus, Bullox and Moltor were on their trail. When it came to the ambush at the Toru Diamond's location in Indonesia, he engaged Tyzonn in battle where Bullox was winning until Mack joins the fight and does a combo attack on Bullox. As Mack is riding in the Sonic Streaker fighting the Lavadactyls, Bullox was taken down by the Defender Vest and Drill Blaster. Moltor shot a dart at Bullox to make him grow and he went head-to-head with the Super DriveMax Megazord and was winning until Mack arrived in the Sonic Streaker. It took the power of the new DriveMax Ultrazord to destroy Bullox. Much like Moltor's previous monsters, Bullox is ruthless, cold and will stop at nothing to destroy the Power Rangers, though he does show a more loyal side, such as protecting Tyzonn from the Rangers back when he was on his side. Powers and Abilities * '''Strength: '''Bullox is one of the stronger monsters, being able to overpower the Super Drivemax Megazord with ease. * '''Extraordinary Leaper: '''Bullox can leap at an incredible distance. * '''Lava Lizard Summoning: '''Bullox can summon an army of Lava Lizards to aid him in battle. * '''Lighting Beams: '''Bullox can fire red colored lighting beams, where he fires them is unknown. * '''Fire Breath: '''Bullox can breath out strong flames from his mouth. Arsenals * '''Bull Scepter: '''He wields a crescent-tipped scepter in battle ** '''Energy Slash: '''Bullox can charge up his staff with light red colored energy and slash his staff at full force at the enemy. ** '''Teleportation Slash: '''Bullox can slash his staff with flames and teleport him (or an ally) to any location at will. ** '''Fireballs: '''Bullox can also launch fireballs from his scepter. ** '''Flame Laser: '''Bullox can also launch red-es, oranges colored energy lasers made of flames from his staff as well. * '''Bull Horns: '''True to his name, Bullox posses a pair of bull horns on his head that he can use to charge his enemies at full force. See Also * Wicked Dragon Naga Category:Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Bovines Category:Males Category:Characters with superhuman strength Category:Electric Creatures Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Will Wallace Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2007 Category:Power Rangers Universe Category:Disney Universe Category:Dragons Category:Reptiles Category:Hybrids